All the things your man won't do
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: "Open your eyes Jasmine Cody treats you like your nothing and I can't stand to see you hurt" Ted said "I love him Ted" I said. What will happen when Jasmine finally opens her eyes and realizes that she deserves better then what Cody is giving her?


**This is just something I came up with while listening to this song called "All the things your man won't do" By: Joe so please read and review.**

My name is Jasmine and I have been dating wwe superstar Cody Rhodes for about 2 years and things were great the first couple months but then things were going down hill and I have no idea what to do. I love Cody with all my heart I really do I have since we first met. We first met when I first started in the wwe as a diva.

_**Hey, loveYou say you need someoneTo be there for youTo love you all night long, huhIt's kinda funny butI don't think you have to look no furtherBecause I'm right hereAnd I'm readyTo do all the things your man won't do **_

**Flashback**

I was walking around backstage at Monday Night Raw trying to find Vince's office. I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I said.

"It's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either" They said.

I looked up and saw "The Dashing One" Cody Rhodes.

"Hi there I'm Cody" Cody said.

"Hi dashing one I'm Jasmine" I said.

Cody laughed a little.

"I just go by Cody back here and it's nice to meet you Jasmine " Cody said.

"Oh and its nice to meet you to Cody" I said.

"I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" Cody asked.

"Yes I am actually I'm the newest diva" I said.

"Oh well congrats" Cody said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome so where were you headed?" Cody asked.

"Just trying to find Vince's office" I said.

"Oh well how about I take you there?" Cody asked.

"That would be great" I said.

"Ok then let's go" Cody said.

We made small talk on the way there.

"Here we are" Cody said.

"Thanks so much Cody" I said.

"Your welcome hey Jasmine" Cody said.

"Yea" I said.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat or something after the show?" Cody asked.

"Yea sure I would love too" I said.

"Great I'll see you later" Cody said kissing my cheek.

"Ok" I said.

**End of flashback**

We started to get really close and a few weeks after that Cody asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so happy I really liked him. We were together all the time he used to send me flowers and cards and stuffed animals he used to tell me he loved me all the time now he don't do that anymore and I miss it. I'm starting to think maybe I'm wasting my time.

"Hey baby" Cody said walking up to me.

"Hey babe" I said.

"Look I'm going out with some of the guys tonight ok?" Cody said.

"But what about us spending time together you promised that we would" I said.

"I know baby but we can tomorrow I promise" Cody said.

I sighed.

"Whatever Cody" I said.

"Thanks babe" Cody said.

"Yea whatever" I said.

Cody kissed me and walked off. I sat there with my head in my hands.

_**Tell me what kind of manWould treat his woman so coldTreat you like you're nothin'When you're worth more than goldGirl, to me you're like a diamondI love the way you shineA hundred million dollar treasureI'll give the world to make you mine**_

"Why do you even put up with that?" I heard.

I looked up and saw my best friend Ted Dibaise Jr.

"Because I love him Ted" I said.

"Maybe so but do you think he loves you?" Ted asked.

"Yes he does" I said.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Ted asked.

I stayed quite.

"That's what I thought look at the way he treats you Jas he treats you like your nothing when your worth more than gold you don't deserve that Jas and I wish you would wake up and realize that" Ted said and walked away.

_**(La, la, la, la, la)I'll put a string a pearls right in your handMake love on a beach of jet black sandOutside in the rain we can do it all nightOut to tour the places he would notAnd some you never knew would get you hotNothin' is forbidden when we touchBaby, I wanna doAll of the things your man won't doI'll do them for you (Whoa)Baby, I wanna do (Hey)All of (All of) the things your man won't do (Every little thing)I'll do them for you (Yeah) **_

I sat there and thought about what Ted said. He was right Cody did treat me like I was nothing but I just can't leave him I love him. I got up and went to the hotel. I went up to my room and I saw Cody wasn't back yet but I didn't really expect him to be back early. I was about to change for bed when there was a knock at my door.

"Who the hell would be knocking at my door at this hour?" I asked myself.

I went over to the door and opened it and saw Ted standing there.

"Ted what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came by to see my best friend" Ted said.

"Oh well come in" I said moving out of the way.

Ted walked in and sat on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Look Ted I thought about what you said earlier and you are right" I said.

"I know I am right Jas you're my best friend you shouldn't be treated like that and hate to watch you get treated like that" Ted said.

"I know Ted but I love Cody I really do and I know he loves me" I said.

"Like I said at the arena in the hallway who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Ted said.

"I know he does Ted he's just stressed right now" I said.

"Stressed? Listen to yourself Jasmine Cody shouldn't be that stressed out where he treats you like nothing your worth more than that Jas can't you see that? When was the last time Cody told you he loved you?" Ted said.

"I don't know" I said quietly.

"See Jasmine that right there should tell you he doesn't love you like you think he does when was the last time he took you out somewhere nice instead of going out and having fun?" Ted said.

"Not in a while" I said.

"See Jasmine he doesn't love you might love him but he don't love you. You need to wake up Jas look at the way he's treating you, you deserve so much more and I wish you would realize that" Ted said.

I looked down and stayed quite.

"Look I'm going to go Jas think about what I said alright" Ted said.

I shook my head. Ted got up, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek than he left shutting the door behind him.

_**I'll take you out on a night cruiseOn a yacht, just can't lose'Cause we got a lot to look forward to1-2, what ya gonna doWhat good is a diamond nobody can see itI hear he got you on lock downBut I got the master key, yeah(La, la, la, la, la)I'll light a thousand candles all aroundShow me to the subway, I'll go downNothin' can be sweeter than the sound of makin' loveBaby, when I start I just can't stopI'll love you from the bottom to the topNothin' is forbidden when we touch **_

I sat there for a second then I got up and got ready for bed like I had intended to do before. I changed and got into bed. I looked at the clock and it was midnight and Cody still wasn't home I sighed and went to sleep.

**Ted's POV**

I was laying on my bed in my hotel room thinking about Jasmine. I wish she would wake up and realize how bad Cody treats her and how much I like her yes I said I like her I always have ever since Cody first introduced us. Cody's my best friend and all but he has no right treating Jasmine the way he does she's a one of a kind and she's worth more then gold. I'd give anything to have her be with me but she loves Cody. If she knew what he's does when he's out and she's not around it would break her heart but I don't have the heart to tell her any of that. I want to do all the things Cody won't Jasmine is worth so much more then that. No man should be that stressed out to treat his girl the way Cody treats Jasmine. I would treat her a lot better than he does and I wish I had the chance to but I know I probably never will get the chance to. I looked at the clock and it read 1:30 A.M I sighed and rolled over and went to sleep.

_**Baby (Baby), I wanna do (Hey...)All of the things your man won't do (Every little)I'll do them for you (Ooh...)Baby, I wanna do (I wanna do, yeah)All of the things your man won't do (Oh)I'll do them for you (Yeah)And oh...oh...yeah...yeah...oh, yeahOh(La, la, la, la, la)I'll light a thousand candles all aroundShow me to the subway, I'll go downNothin' can be sweeter than the sound of makin' loveBaby, when I start I just can't stopI'll love you from the bottom to the topNothin' is forbidden when we touch, ooh , yeahBaby, I wanna do (Oh)All of the things your man won't do (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)I'll do them for you (Ho)Baby (Baby), I wanna do (I wanna do)All of the things your man won't do (And oh, yeah)I'll do them for you **_

**Cody's POV**

I was laying in bed with a hot blonde laying next me naked yes you heard right I am in bed with another women and this isn't the first time and Jasmine doesn't have a clue and I hope to keep that way

**Back to Jasmine's POV**

I was sleeping when I heard the door open. I looked and saw Cody walk in the door.

"Cody it's 2 in the morning why are walking in the door so late?" I asked.

"I'm sorry baby we were just having fun and we last track of time" Cody said.

"Oh ok" I said.

"Just go back to sleep baby I'll be in bed in a minute" Cody said.

"Ok" I said and went back to sleep.

The next day I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Jas" I heard from behind me.

"Hey Ted" I said hugging him.

"What are you up to?" Ted asked.

"Just going to get some breakfast" I said.

"Oh can I join you?" Ted asked.

"Of course you can" I said.

"Great" Ted said and put his arm around my waist.

We went to a little place that was in the hotel.

"So did you think about what I said to you last night?" Ted asked.

"Yea I did and you are right Ted but I love Cody and he will get better" I said.

"Jas it's not going to get any better if you knew the things he does when you are not around or when he's alone then it would crush you and make you think twice about staying with him" Ted said.

"What does he do Ted?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Jas" Ted said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it would hurt you and I don't have the heart to do that to you" Ted said.

"Just tell me Ted please" I said.

Ted took a deep breath.

"He flirts with other women he's all over other women he's even left with other women what he does when he leaves with them I don't know but I have a pretty good idea" Ted said.

I looked at him shocked. Cody wouldn't do that to me I know he wouldn't.

"Cody wouldn't do that to me to Ted I know he wouldn't " I said.

"He does Jas" Ted said.

"He wouldn't do that I know it" I said.

I got up and ran out and I went for a drive I know Cody wouldn't do that to me no matter how bad our relationship has been. I finally decided to go back to the hotel it was about 10:30 at night when I finally got back. I went up to my room I walked in and I was shocked at what I saw. I saw Cody in bed with some blonde girl I don't know. I was shocked Ted had been right.

"Cody" I yelled.

"Oh my god Jasmine it's not what it looks like I swear" Cody said jumping up.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm his girlfriend" I said.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" The girl asked gathering her clothes.

"Yea" Cody said.

"I am not a whore Cody look I didn't mean to cause any trouble he said he was single I'm so sorry" The girl said.

"It's fine you didn't know" I said.

"I'm still sorry oh and do me a favor Cody lose my number" The girl said leaving.

"How could you do this to me Cody? I thought you loved me?" I said tears running down my face.

"I do love you Jas that was a mistake" Cody said.

"Whatever Cody I'm done" I said going and packing my stuff.

"What? Jasmine please don't leave me I'm sorry" Cody said.

"No your not it's not only the cheating Cody" I said.

"Then what is it?" Cody asked.

"You have been treating me like shit like I'm nothing to you anymore" I said still crying.

"That's not true" Cody said.

"Yes it is you used to send me flowers and cards and stuffed animals all the time you used to tell me you loved me all the time we used to do things together you used to things for me you used to take me out but you don't do that anymore all you do is go out and have fun that's it Cody I can't take it anymore" I said.

"I still love you Jasmine I may not say it but I do show it" Cody said.

"You don't even do that Cody when was the last time you actually made love to me?" I said.

"I don't know" Cody said quietly.

"Exactly Cody you treat me like I'm nothing to you and it's hurts because I love you so much but yet you treat me like shit" I said and finished packing my stuff.

"I'm sorry Jasmine I'll change it will get better I promise just please don't leave me please" Cody said.

"No Cody I'm done you had your chance and you blew it" I said grabbing my stuff and leaving.

I walked to Ted's room and I knocked on the door.

"Coming" I heard.

After about 5 seconds the door opened and there stood Ted shirtless with only boxers on. God he looked so sexy right now.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here?" Ted asked.

"I umm left Cody you were right about everything" I said.

"Come in Jas" Ted said moving out the way.

I walked in and put my bags down. Ted led me to the couch.

"What happened Jas?" Ted asked.

"You were right Ted I caught Cody cheating on me in our hotel room on our bed" I said crying again.

Ted pulled me into a hug.

"I wish I wasn't right I hate seeing you hurt Jas I wish there was something I could do" Ted said.

"I just wish I could've realized it sooner" I said.

"Well at least you know now" Ted said.

"Yea I guess" I said.

Ted sighed.

"Look Jasmine there's something I need to tell you and it's ok if you don't feel the same I just need to get this off my chest" Ted said.

"Ok what is it Ted?" I asked.

"I really like you Jasmine I have since Cody first introduced us I thought you were very beautiful and that you shouldn't be with Cody then after I saw the way he started treating you that really set me off he should have been treating you like that. Tell me what kind of man treats his women like she's nothing when she's worth more then gold. Your worth more then gold Jasmine to me girl your like a diamond you deserve so much more then what you had with Cody I would treat you a hell of a lot better than Cody ever did I would give anything in the world to make you mine I want to do everything Cody wouldn't do for you" Ted said.

I looked at him shocked.

"Wow" I said.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same Jas I just wanted to get that off my chest" Ted said.

"I like you to Ted" I said.

"You do?" Ted asked.

"Yes but I was with Cody and I didn't think you would like a girl like me" I said.

"A girl like you? What do you mean Jasmine?" Ted asked.

"I'm nobody special Ted you could have any girl you wanted why would you pick me" I said.

"Is that what Cody told you?" Ted asked.

"Sometimes" I said looking down.

Ted took his hand and moved my chin so that I was looking at him.

"It's not true Jas you are special you are beautiful and yes I could have any girl I wanted but I want you I could treat you a lot better than Cody ever did just give the chance to please" Ted said.

Ted then leaned down and kissed me. It felt good Ted was better then Cody a lot better. Ted pulled away for air.

"Wow that was amazing" I said.

"Yea it was so what do you say Jasmine are you willing to give us a chance?" Ted asked.

"Yes I am" I said.

"Really?" Ted asked.

"Yes" I said.

Ted kissed me again then he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you Jas I won't let you down I promise I will do all the things the Cody wouldn't do for you I promise" Ted said.

"I know" I said.

"You won't regret it" Ted said.

"I know I won't" I said.

Ted smiled and kissed me. Ted picked me up and carried me to the bedroom .Ted laid me down on the bed and started to kiss down my neck his hands went up my shirt and took it off and threw it some where then he took my shorts off. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you Jas" Ted asked.

"I'm sure Ted" I said.

Ted smiled and took my bra and my panties off I took his boxers off then Ted entered me. I felt so much pleasure better then I ever did with Cody.

"You okay baby?" Ted asked.

"Yea I'm ok" I said smiling at him.

Ted smiled back and went faster and harder we both reached our climax. Ted collapsed next to me I cuddled up to him and laid my heard on his chest.

**Well I hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
